Current
Current is a streaming service created by Jasbre for the Google Play, Windows, and Apple App Stores. The app is also available for Roku, Fire TV, Chromecast and Apple TV, making it available on all Laptops, Consoles, Streaming Devices, Devices, Phones and TVs. On May 31, 2018, the app became available on PS4, XBOX One S/X and the Nintendo Switch. The streaming service was initially created for Jasbre TV but later expanded to adding new network shows to it's line-up. The app has over 2,000,000 subscriptions and 2,500,000 downloads as of July, 2018. The service gets $11,250,000 from the Plus users, and $7,500,000 from the Plus+No Ads users each month, totalling to 18,750,000 monthly. Fox Kids/Nights, Luis TV, Spectromite, STV, Nick/TBS/FOX/Adult Swim and Jasbre Two all make 2.3 Million a month from this current total, while Jasbre TV and Jasbre Corp makes 4.7 Million a month. At the end of 2019 the service's customer count doubled. Subscription Prices *Current - FREE (Specific Shows Only) *Current Plus - $7.50 (Monthly) *Current Plus / No Ads - $15.00 (Monthly) Programs Jasbre TV *The Patrick Star Show (Seasons 1-22; New Episodes Weekly) *SpongeBob ComicPants (Seasons 1-8; New Episodes Weekly) *FutureBob ElectronicPants (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *TheJasbre202 TV Awards (2017-18; New Award Show Yearly) *Better Days (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space (Season 1; co-produced by Current) *My Guardian, Angel (Season 1; Ended) *Sponge Reaper (Season 1; Ended) *A Day In The Death (Season 1; Ended) *Time Travellers (Seasons 1-2; Ended) *Spaced Out (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *SpongeBob: To the Max (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *SpongeTale: Spongebob's Adventure In The Underground (Season 1; New Episodes Weekly) *The Gene Scallop Show (Season 1; co-produced by Current) *SpongeBob SquarePants Go! (Seasons 1-3; New Episodes Weekly) *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures (Season 87; New Episodes Weekly) *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) (Seasons 60-84; New Episodes Weekly) *Patrick Jr. and Pals (Seasons 1-10; New Episodes Weekly) *Plankton Moves (Seasons 1-3; New Episodes Weekly) *The Many Adventures of Patrick-Man! (Season 1; New Episodes Weekly) *Roommates (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) Jasbre Two *Bikini Bottom Survival (Seasons 1-2; New Episodes Monthly) *SpongeBob n' Stuff (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *Sponge Chat (Seasons 1-2; Hiatus Currently) *SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans (Seasons 1-3; Ended) *Dunces and Dragons (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *Bikini Bottom Marlins (Season 1; Hiatus Currently) *Officer SpongeBob (Season 1; Ended) *SpongeBob With Pluto II (Season 1; New Episodes Monthly) *SBFW Go! (Season 1; New Episodes Monthly) *Discord Crib (Season 1; New Episodes Monthly) *Demotion For Duty (Seasons 1-2; New Episodes Monthly) *The Naughty Nautical Neighbors (Seasons 1-2; Ended) *SpongeBob & Sagwa (Season 1; Ended) *The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star: Back in Action (Season 1; Ended) *The Flats Show (Seasons 1-2; New Episodes Weekly) *Ask Dr. Patrick (Season 1; New Episodes Weekly) *That SBFW (Cancelled) *SBFW Clubhouse (Season 1; New Episodes Weekly) Luis TV *SpongeToons *Basket Sponge *Rags To Riches *Deep Down Low *The New SpongeToons *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture *Reckless and Retired *Even Moar Raw! *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea *Bikini Bottom Rescuers *The Krusty Sponge *Life in Bikini Bottom *The Bikini Bottom Police Department Spectromite Entertainment *FutureSponge! *Bikini Bottom Baseball *Back in Encino *Leader Plankton! *The Adventures of Golfy and Friends *New School STV *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) (Seasons 1-59) Fox Kids/Nights *SpongeToons *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture *Channel Chasers *SpongeBob and Friends Answer Yahoo Questions *Magic School *SpongeBob With Pluto *Sponge Chat *SpongeBob DX *Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom *The Krusty Sponge *Dunces and Dragons *Spongeymon: Indigo League *Spongopoly *Spongy Questions *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *The Sponge Crew Show *Broadcast Corruption *Bubble Bass: The Show *Indiana Sponge *Even Moar Raw! *The Algae's Always Greener *SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack Nickelodeon *The Ren and Stimpy Show (Completely Uncut unlike the DVD sets) *Rugrats *Doug *Rocko's Modern Life *Hey Arnold! *The Adventures of Pete and Pete *All That (Seasons 1-5) *The Angry Beavers *CatDog *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents (Seasons 1-8) *Catscratch *The Mighty B! *The Loud House *Harvey Beaks (Season 3 is exclusive to Current) Cartoon Network *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Samurai Jack *Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls (1997 version) *Ed Edd n Eddy *Johnny Bravo *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Chowder *Camp Lazlo (Season 4 is HD) *Regular Show *Adventure Time *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Johnny Test *Clarence Boomerang *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *Popeye the Sailor *Betty Boop *Woody Woodpecker *Superman Disney Channel *Silly Symphonies *Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy/Pluto Cartoons (aka Disney Cartoons) *Cartoon Classics *Disney's Doug *Lilo and Stitch *Phineas and Ferb *Kim Possible *Recess FOX/TBS/UPC/Comedy Central *The Simpsons *Futurama *Family Guy (Seasons 1-7) *South Park *Dilbert *The Critic *American Dad! *King of the Hill *Final Space *Close Enough (TBD, 2018) MTV/Adult Swim *Beavis and Butt-Head *Robot Chicken *Dragon Ball Super *Mr. Pickles *Rick and Morty *Dragon Ball Z *Black Clover *Cowboy Bebop *Space Dandy Upcoming *Krusty Krab Katering (2018) Music Streaming On May 30, 2018, Jasbre Corp., Soundcloud and Apple Music all signed a deal for Current to stream music exclusively from Soundcloud and Apple Music. It also exclusively streams Neotic albums. On December 22, 2018, Spotify, Bandcamp, Pandora, I Heart Radio and Deezer signed a deal for Current to stream music exclusively to the app (Spotify will begin streaming on January 1, 2019, after it's contract with Plopper ends after the service began losing money). Artists * Neotic (exclusively on Current) * 90'sFlav * GentleBeatz * Brockbeats * Jinsang * Ford. * Rocc * Green Day * Sum 41 * Talking Heads * The Doors * Blink-182 * David Byrne * Rolling Stones * Ween * SpongeBob SquarePants (the album series) * Marvel Films Movie Scores * Guardians of the Galaxy (mixtape series) Network Streaming You can stream the following network live on this service. * Jasbre TV * Jasbre Two * Sponge TV * Boomerang * Jasbre Jr. * Retoon Network Movie Streaming On July 24, 2018, it was announced that jtOS 3.0 will add Movie Streaming of any movie produced by Jasbre Movies to the service, which is planned to come out in April, 2019. IMDb There is currently beta testing of showing IMDb ratings for each episode of a series while in episode menu, or the full rating of the show in series menu. A possible sub-category for ratings and reviews will be added to this as well, due to the amount of clutter it could add to the series/episode pages, as well as making it more difficult to watch. 2.9/3.0 Update IMDb reviews will be exclusive to Amazon Jasbre Corp. now owns that and Current, due to Amazon owning IMDb. Regions *North America *South America *Asia *England *Australia *Africa *Central America *Oceania (New Zealand, Melanesia, Micronesia and Polynesia) Website and Amazon/Alexa/Whole Foods Partnership A website for the service will come out on January 7th, 2019, including games like minecraft, spongebob moves in, the simpsons tapped out, call of duty and more, as well as an amazon/alexa partnership where you can use voice commands from Alexa to order stuff from the Amazon site, or a subpart of the website with an amazon integration, you can also as Siri to stream a series, a song, or go to Amazon or Discord with voice commands with this upcoming update. Version History * jtOS 1.0 - April 5, 2017 * jtOS 1.1.4 - April 16, 2017 - Bug Fixes * jtOS 1.2 - May 5, 2017 - FutureBob added to shows * jtOS 1.2.1 - June 4, 2017 - UI tweaked, along with ability to switch to a different show during watch. * jtOS 1.3 - June 6, 2017 - Added summer look, and new shows. * jtOS 1.4 - September 1, 2017 - Reverted summer look, OS tweaks with voice commands. * jtOS 1.4.2 - October 2, 2017 - Added Halloween look, upcoming shows panel. * jtOS 1.4.3 - November 6, 2017 - Added Thanksgiving look. * jtOS 1.4.4 - November 28, 2017 - Added Christmas look, and exclusive Christmas specials. * jtOS 1.4.5 - January 1, 2018 - reverted special skins, and exclusive Christmas specials. * jtOS 2.0 - April 4, 2018 - Bug fixes, Spring look, updated voice commands. * jtOS 2.0.1 - April 5, 2018 - Added a discord function, you can now watch with friends in discord. * jtOS 2.0.2 - May 19, 2018 - Added Jasbre Two and STV to the list of networks. * jtOS 2.0.3 - May 20, 2018 - Due to popular demand, you can now watch streams of the actual networks, live. * jtOS 2.1 - May 31, 2018 - UI redesigned and tweaked, discord function tweaked. * jtOS 2.1.2 - June 1, 2018 - Summer skin and Summer specials added. * jtOS 2.2 - July 24, 2018 - Replaced SpongeBob 'n Stuff with a Roommates live-streaming option, made the service available in Africa, Central America and Oceania (New Zealand, Melanesia, Micronesia and Polynesia), dubbing this the "World-Wide Update". * jtOS 2.2.1 - July 31, 2018 - Added dubs for North Americans who speak other languages, along with the option to revert to English with Subtitles. * jtOS 2.3 - September 3, 2018 - Back to School skin and School related episodes/specials added. * jtOS 2.4 - October 1, 2018 - Halloween skin and Halloween related episodes/specials added. * jtOS 2.4.1 - October 8, 2018 - Fixes bug where Discord went black, added the ability change the color of your discord UI. * jtOS 2.4.2 - October 22, 2018 - removed "Surf N' Turf"/"Call the Cops", as original airing schedule was still on the service. * jtOS 2.4.3 - October 31, 2018 - added randomized halloween SFX in menus just for halloween. * jtOS 2.5 - November 1, 2018 - For North America only, added Thanksgiving skin and Thanksgiving related episodes/specials. * jtOS 2.5.1 - November 27, 2018 - Added all SpongeBob episodes to stream for free in memorial of Stephen Hillenburg, Seasons 1-11, along with both Films, for 30 days free. * jtOS 2.6 - December 1, 2018 - Christmas/Winter skin and Christmas/Winter related episodes/specials added. * jtOS 2.6.1 - December 22, 2018 - Added abilities to stream Bandcamp, Spotify (beginning in January will be exclusive partnership with Discord and Current as Plopper is losing money and will lose the rights to support Spotify in 2019), Pandora, I Heart Radio, and Deezer music, now you can stream Spotify with the status on Discord on the app. * jtOS 2.6.2 - December 25, 2018 - All day, you can stream all the shows, all the movies, all the content, for free, Merry Christmas! * jtOS 2.7 - January 1, 2019 - New years skin, new years specials/movies/episodes added. * jtOS 2.7.1 - January 7, 2019 - Amazon/Alexa/Whole Foods/Siri and Website integration. * jtOS 2.8 - January 29, 2019 - Merged with Piece; New custom menu music for each show on the series/episodes pages (with OST playing in background while on page, can be different tracks used or made for the series), optional in the menus, automatically turned on when updated. * jtOS 2.8.1 - January 30, 2019 - Bug fixes, design tweaks. * jtOS 2.8.2 - February 1, 2019 - Valentine's Day skin, Valentines specials/movies/episodes added. * jtOS 2.8.3 - February 15, 2019 - Special sub-menu for Jasbre Originals. * jtOS 2.9 - March 1, 2019 - IMDb sub-menu reviews/ratings integration; St. Patrick's Day skin, specials/movies/episodes added. * jtOS 2.9.1 - March 8, 2019 - Apple Music UI dark mode tweaked, as well as special customizable UI to fit your style! * jtOS 2.9.2 - March 15, 2019 - Fixes Bug that plays a series w/o having to pay for the app. * jtOS 2.9.3 - March 22, 2019 - Beavis and Butt-Head missing episodes added, as well as uncut versions with Music Videos. All 222 episodes available now. * jtOS 2.9.4 - March 29, 2019 - Plush Plopper Co. gets its own sub-menu. * jtOS 3.0 - April 5, 2019 - Updated logos for all Jasbre Companies, new future network added; new logo. Lawsuit On Friday, July 13th 2018, competing streaming service Piece sued Current for unlawfully allowing users to stream Temmie Central's infamous SpongeBob n' Stuff as a Fox Kids show. 11 days later, the series was replaced by Roommates and paid Piece $200,000 in damages, as the series was on the service for 20 days. Trivia * Another streaming service attempted to rip off Current, but ultimately failed. * Current was modeled after Sling TV and DirecTV Now. Category:2018 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Streaming Services Category:Current Category:The TIG Category:Solar Central Category:Toon Disney Category:Jasbre Two Category:STV Category:Sponge TV Category:SBCA Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:Luis TV Category:FireMatch Category:Gene F. Scallop